For improving user experience effect of display device, touch screen has been applied in the display device broadly. Specifically, the touch screen comprises touch electrodes for sensing touch position. Normally, a metal grid with lower resistance is used for touch electrode, for reducing the delay of the resistance and capacitance, and improving signal transmitting rate of the touch electrode.
Currently, the touch electrode applied in the OGS touch screen is generally a regular metal grid. The metal grid comprises multiple metal wires extending along a first direction, which are equally spaced and parallel to each other, and multiple metal wires extending along a second direction intersecting the first direction, which are equally spaced and parallel to each other. Since the metal grid has the above structure and is light-tight, and the black matrix in the display module is a grid structure and light-tight also, after bonding the touch screen and the display module, a phenomenon of line overlapping between the metal grid and black matrix occurs generally, making the light emitted by the display module generate corrugated interference fringe (i.e. moiré fringe) after passing through the metal grid, which reduces display quality of the display device.
In the prior art, a way of reducing line width of the metal wire is used normally to improve the phenomenon of moiré fringe, for example, reducing the line width of the metal wire to 3.5 μm. However, the inventor found that, when the line width of the metal wire is small, issues such as metal wire breakage and poor antistatic capacity etc. may easily occur.